Right Before He Falls
by moonskie
Summary: With Sasuke's parents gone, he must deal with new school, new friends and.. potential lover? Could things be over when a misunderstanding arises? NaruxSasu. Possible lemon.
1. Who needs friends?

**Authors Notes: **Hey there. (: I see you found my little fan fic. It's my first time writing, and publishing, so don't expect perfection. Critique would be appreciated, and keep in mind I try to fix up my grammar as much as I can, but this takes place in a modern time. Slang shouldn't be considered improper grammar. I was inspired to write by all the amazing fan fictions, such as Frozen by Mikey. It was the best fan fiction I have read yet so far, and if you haven't read it, go ahead. Other than that, enjoy. It's going to be a bumpy ride.

**-x-**

**R **i g h t** B **e f o r e **H **e** F **a l l s

**B **y: **M** o o n s k i e

**-x-**

**Chapter 1;**

Who needs friends?

Sasuke Uchiha sat up in his bed and while instinctively rubbing his eyes, he looked at his surroundings. The razor blades were left on his bedside table and the dry blood already had started to rust his favourite blade. His pounding headache and nausea reminded him to look under the bed. There it was. The biggest bottle of vodka Sasuke had ever seen in his life, completely empty. Sasuke put on his fuzzy slippers and walked into his new bathroom; the bathroom that he got all to himself. He walked right past the mirror and stopped. He turned back and stared at his expressionless face.

_God damn I look ugly._

He turned stepped into his shower, and proceeded to bathe himself. How long had it been since he had time to himself without being rushed by anyone? Having all this space to himself was like a stress lifted off his shoulders. Without his parents being around anymore things were better. _No. Things are not better. Things are never going to be better._ Sasuke wasn't even quite sure about how he felt. Being late for school wasn't an issue. Sasuke didn't really care about being late on his first day, and making a terrible impression. Sasuke didn't care about much of anything really.

After a quick 20 minutes went by, Sasuke got out of the shower, and once more looked at his reflection. Through the foggy mirror, he saw a reflection he was finally content with. With the slowest, most graceful steps, Sasuke walked out of his bathroom, and within a few minutes he was completely dry, dressed, and ready to go. He stepped one foot out the door, and then remembered. _Shit. _He turned around, picked up his favourite arm band, and quickly wrapped it around his wrist. The last thing he needed was questioning. Little did he know, that was exactly what he was in for.

-x-

Sasuke stood at the door for 10 minutes pondering whether or not he should even bother going to class. He turned away from the door, and faster than you can snap your fingers, Sasuke had turned back around and knocked on the door.

"Ah, you must be the new student. I'm Kakashi Sensei, nice to meet you. Don't worry about being late, it happens to everyone. Please, come in."

"Uh. Yeah. Thanks," said Sasuke, as he walked inside. "Everyone, this is Uchiha Sasuke, it is his first day here. I'm sure you will all do your best to make him feel welcome," said Kakashi as Sasuke was searching for a seat. As he was walking towards the desk at the far back, he couldn't help but hear the whispers.

"Woah, this kid looks bad ass."said one kid.

"He's so cute!"squealed the girl in the pink hair. Her blonde friend scoffed at her, "Yeah, but he's wearing _way_ too much black." The girls proceeded to have a whisper argument about whether or not he was wearing too much black. _. _"_Yep," _he thought. "_this is going to be quite interesting."_

Sasuke sat down attempting to make the least amount of noise possible. All he wanted was more attention than he was already getting. As if. Who was he trying to kid? Peace and quiet were Sasuke's forte. He preferred to be left alone. He put his head on the desk and started to think. _I don't even like psychology, why am I here? If only I could've tak- _His thoughts were suddently interrupted.

"Hey Sasuke," said a boy with the spikiest hair you'll ever see in your life. He had a huge grin on his face, just waiting for Sasuke's response. Sasuke stared at him, too startled to reply. Why was he talking to him?

"Hello," he decided to reply coldly.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm so glad I could be your first friend." Naruto smiled that sheepish grin of his once more. "I'll show you around and everything. Then at lunch, we can eat Ramen. I brought two cups today anyways, just in case. I had a fee-"

Before letting Naruto finish Sasuke was quick to interrupt, "No thanks." The bitterness in that comment left Naruto stunned. Sasuke got up and excused himself to the washroom. Kakashi Sensei immediately granted permission, and Sasuke left the room.

As he walked through the hallways, he decided to take a little detour. He walked down the main stair well and just wandered. As he took his time walking, he couldn't help but notice a locker decorated with bright orange tissue paper. The first person that came to his mind was Naruto. He didn't need to take more than a few steps to realize that really was Naruto's locker. The big letters that spelt Naruto in black construction paper gave it away. There was also a picture of a ramen cup. _What's with this kid and ramen? _Sasuke turned away and went about his journey through the school.

The school had an eerie feel to it. It was very quiet. Too quiet for a building with a bunch of adolescents packed inside. All the classroom doors were closed and the lights were off, not that they were needed. The natural light coming from the dirty old windows was more than enough. He finally arrived to a door that read_ Men's Washroom_. He walked inside and attempted to avoid making any eye contact. The most awkward situation that could arise is a conversation starting up in a place where people do their business. He went inside, and examined his hair in the mirror. Sasuke went for the messy look. The more you look like you just walked out of bed, the more attractive you were.

Standing there in the washroom, he slammed his back against the wall. He sighed. It's only been past half an hour and he was already getting sick of school. He couldn't afford to transfer again, it was too late now anyways. What school would accept him now? It was already November, and everyone knew you had to transfer in October, or else your chances of being accepted were slim.

He was trying to have some deep thoughts, but the washroom just wasn't the place. The sound of taps, pissing, and blow dryers was just too much for him. He opened the door and he was about to leave when someone taps his shoulder. Sasuke turns around to face a scruffy haired kid who might as well be given the name dog.

"You're the new kid right? I'm Kiba."

"Hn. I'm Sasuke."

"Dude, I know. People have been expecting your arrival for weeks now. You must've been really popular at your old school."

"I guess," Sasuke straightened his back, trying to maintain his composure.

"Well, if you ever need someone to chill with, eat lunch with or whatever, I'm always here." He gave off the same friendly aura as Naruto. Sasuke didn't seem to personally mind this kid though, he seemed alright.

"Cool, thanks," said Sasuke, half heartedly returning his smile. He walked out of the bathroom, and thought it was about time he retuned to class. He pulled out and flipped open his cell phone. _Shit, how the fuck did 20 minutes pass already? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _Sasuke picked up his pace and within a couple of minutes, he arrived back in class.

"Where have you been," Questioned Kakashi Sensei, "it's been almost half an hour."

"I apologize Kakashi Sensei, someone started talking to me as I was heading back to class," Sasuke lied. Well it was not a complete lie... someone _did_ start talking to him.

"I understand. It's your first day here, so I will let you off easy. Try to be more prompt next time, and remember; first impressions are key."

Sasuke nodded and walked back to his seat. He pulled out a blank paper and stared at it.

"What are you going to do with that?"

Sasuke didn't bother to look up at the annoyance. He didn't even bother to answer. Staring at his paper, ideas started to form in his head. He was going to draw something, as he always did when he had no other form of entertainment. Naruto could've been viewed as entertainment, but Sasuke wasn't in the mood for making fun of anyone.

"Why won't you answer me?"

Once again, Sasuke refused to reply. He was clearly busy, why was the blonde persisting so much?

"Aw, come on Sasuke-Chan! This is no way to make friends with someone," pleaded Naruto.

"Who ever said I want to be friends," Sasuke replied just in time as the bell rang. He quickly escaped class to avoid further conversation with the idiot.

-x-

Entering his house, Sasuke didn't expect much. All Itachi did was question and bitch anyways. Sasuke was about to put foot on the stairs, when he heard a very stern cough. _Here we go…_

"How was your first day of school?"

"It was fine."

"Just fine? Make any friends?"

"Nope."

Before Itachi could make any conversation, Sasuke disappeared up the stairs and into his room. He sat on his bed, and let out a deep breath. If every day was going to be like this, he didn't want a part of it. Sasuke didn't want to bother with the social aspect of life. Why was it important anyways? As long as he got a good education, he was set for life. Lovers, friends. Pff. None of that stuff mattered… right?

Sasuke took off his arm band and put it on his desk. His eyes traced the pattern on his wrists. He grabbed the smallest of the three blades, and stared at it. He appeared to be in deep thought, but through his mind raced nothing. He gripped on the blade and placed it on his already torn apart wrist.

_Across the street.. not down the road._

-x-

**End Comments:** So how was it? Aha, try not to be too harsh. Reviews are love. (: Hope you guys enjoy. I'll try to update as soon as possible.


	2. You Don't Know Me

**Authors Notes: **Thanks for the reviews, the few of you who took the time to comment. I appreciate it. The story is going along great, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**-x-**

**R **i g h t** B **e f o r e **H **e** F **a l l s

**B **y: **M** o o n s k i e

**-x-**

**Chapter 2;**

You Don't Know Me

The next day, Sasuke woke up dreading the start of a new day. That meant going to school. Nonetheless, it had to be done. If not, Itachi would be on his back nagging all day. Unlike yesterday, Sasuke tried his best to get to class on time, and with some fast paced walking he made it. Luckily, Sasuke lived within walking distance of the school. Taking the bus or a car was simply unnecessary unless he was looking to waste his money. Well, his parents' money.

Upon entering the school, Sasuke was blown away by the amount of noise. Compared to the day before, this seemed like a completely different place. Kids were screaming, yelling at each other, arguing, and throwing paper airplanes. Sasuke tried shoving through the massive amount of students, but he was not succeeding. The longer he stayed in the same spot stuck between people, the more his patience grew thin.

"Its you again! Good morning Sasuke!"

_Perfect fucking timing._

"What do you want?" Sasuke definitely had no patience left to deal with Naruto's annoyance. He just wanted to get to class, and have this day over as soon as possible.

"Woah, calm down Sasuke. I'm trying to be your friend here, you just keep pushing me away. The forecast for today said its going to rain. Oh! Maybe if we eat lunch together today, you'll realize I'm a nice person," said Naruto, with the same pleading voice he used the day before.

"Look, I have better things to do. For example right now. Ill talk to you later," he said monotonously. And with that, Sasuke disappeared in the mass of students and went off to class. He sat down in his corner seat and realized Naruto was late.

_Where is that loser? Wait, why do I even care?_

Sasuke didn't care about Naruto. He was just another loser who wanted to make "friends" in high school. What a shallow impression of what school was. Either way, Sasuke couldn't help but be curious as to where Naruto could be. He just saw him. _Alright, whatever. It doesn't matter to me. _

Kiba walked in and sat where Naruto should be sitting.

"Hey Sasuke. I never managed to get your number yesterday, either I was rushing or I just forgot."

"I'm not big on communicating through technology," replied Sasuke with that monotone voice of his.

"You don't have to, it's for emergencies only. You know, in case something happens and I need to contact you." Kiba was trying his hardest not to get irritated at Sasuke's lack of interest. He figured that he's just the type of guy who constantly is bored, and decided not to take it personal. Kiba looked away, not expecting a reply until he heard Sasuke speak.

"Fine." Sasuke took a piece of paper and with the most gorgeous print wrote down his number. If Sasuke wrote a letter to anyone, you'd assume he's a girl by his beautiful writing. Kiba looked at it with wide eyes, shocked that Sasuke agreed but even more shocked to see Sasuke had perfectly neat writing. _Oh man, my writing would look like chicken scratch compared to his._

"T-thanks," said Kiba still a little shocked, yet already putting the number into his cell phone. "I'll text you sometime."

"I won't reply," Sasuke said bluntly. His facial expressions remained the same.

_Gee, what a friendly guy,_ thought Kiba.

"Alright then, we'll i'll see you around."

Without hesitation, Sasuke opened his mouth."Wait, have you seen Narut-" Before he could even stop himself, the words had already left his lips.

"Yeah, every week or so, Naruto stays in the library for almost the whole day. Why?"

"I was just wondering." _Damn it, now he seemed to actually like Naruto. Who would like him? He's the most annoying person in the world. I'm surprised people are actually his friends._

Sasuke watched Kiba walk away as he sat there, still in shock with himself. He looked at the board, trying to get his mind off the loser. There was nothing intriguing about him, except for the fact that he was so god damn persistent. The math equations on the board did absolutely nothing to ease Sasuke's concern about Naruto.

-x-

At lunch, Sasuke sat by himself. When he was alone, all the reasons about why he was not worthy to live started flowing through his mind. People were his only distraction, although they weren't even his friends. They kept him from remembering that his life was hell, and that there was no one who genuinely cared about him. _Not even my own brother. He can stop fucking pretending, he's not fooling me._ Before his parents died, his world didn't seem all that messed up. But he killed them. It was all his fault. Now that they were gone, even the slightest chance for someone to care about him was gone. His mother was probably the only one who did. Too bad she was never coming back. Too bad he killed her.

-x-

"_Hey mother, where are you heading?" asked Sasuke, a little confused. It was past 10 at night, and it was definitely not a time they would regularly go out at. _

"_Well, you told me you need some new school supplies. The store is still open, I need to go out for some fresh air anyways," replied his mother, with the gentle voice only a caring mother would have._

"_And I'm joining her," said his father in a stern voice. "I'll be in the car."_

_Sasuke watched his mother gather her things together and pick out her outfit. He stood at her door as he always did when she was getting ready, fascinated by the way she applied her make up. She was going nowhere special, but she always did try to look her best. She was wearing her favourite dress, with the most beautiful flower pattern. It was short enough to show her gorgeous legs, but not short enough to make her look like she was going to put on a show._

"_Mother, you don't need any make up. You already look beautiful," complimented Sasuke. _

"_Thank you, but you never know what's going to happen. If it were ever to be my last night, I'd want to look beautiful," replied his mother, with a hint of sadness in her voice. _

"_Don't say that, you're going to live forever and ever. All that make up is unnecessary; you already have that natural beauty."_

"_Well, I appreciate your compliment, but I'm already done," she said as she put her make up back in its case, which she tucked away in a drawer. She touched up her hair, and walked out the room with Sasuke following right behind her. "I won't be long but if you get hungry I left some food in the kitchen, you just have to warm it up."_

_Sasuke felt a little queasy, but wasn't sure why._

"_Maybe you should stay home. I heard it's going to rain real soon." He sounded concerned._

_His mother looked out the window. "The sky is as clear as ever, you can see every single star. Come here, Sasuke."_

_Sasuke walked towards his mother, and joined her by the window. She pointed to the sky, "see that big star right there?" Sasuke nodded. "You can wish upon it, granted it's the first star you see that night. Tonight you already saw all the other stars first, but you can always make a wish tomorrow. There's a rhyme to go with it too._

_Star light,_

_Star bright._

_First star I see tonight._

_I wish I may, I wish I might,_

_Have this wish I wish tonight."_

_Sasuke thought about it for a minute, and nodded. His mother smiled at him and said, "Don't worry. We'll be back faster than you can say ramen." She kissed his fore head and put on her shoes. She smiled at him one more time, then walked out the door for the last time._

-x-

Sasuke shook his head. If it wasn't for him needing those supplies, his mother wouldn't have been so urged to leave the house. She would still be alive, and he'd watch her put on her make up every day before she went to work, and he'd tell her she's too beautiful to wear make up. Pictures of her smile flashed through his head like a photo album. There was nothing in the world he wanted back more than the acceptance and love of his dear mother. A tear started to hang from the corner of his eye, just waiting to fall. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Sasuke's favourite person. .

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto simply had to yell every time he opened his mouth. If there was ever a more terrible time for Naruto to show up, this was it.

Sasuke did not even want to bother. As he got up his tears started to flow and he walked away. Naruto remained sitting there, baffled. _Was Sasuke crying?_ He watched Sasuke as he walked, become smaller and smaller. _Shit, I need to help him._ Naruto got up, and pushed through the crowd of teens who formed a line in front of the cafeteria. In a rush to find Sasuke, Naruto knocked over a few kids but that was okay. It didn't really matter. If someone as big of an asshole as Sasuke was crying, there must be a really good reason.

Naruto spotted him and called him out, "HEY SASUKE, WAIT UP!" Naruto tried shoving through more crowds in the hallway, attempting to reach Sasuke. Naruto's words were not enough to make Sasuke turn around. He needed to be alone, and talking to someone like Naruto would just make him more aggravated. He kept walking straight, heading right for the school entrance.

Naruto had finally caught up to him and grabbed him by the shoulder, "Hey Sasuke, what's wrong?" This time, there was no smirk wiped across his face. A look of concern was displayed upon his eyes.

Sasuke turned around, displaying his blood shot eyes. Unlike naruto's concerned look, Sasuke was only displaying his intent to kill. "Naruto, I'm going to say this once, and only once. I don't like you. You are annoying. There's nothing I hate more than seeing you in the halls, and having you bother me in class. My problems are NONE of your business, and I'd appreciate it if you kept out of my life. You know nothing about me, and don't even try to understand half the bullshit I go through. Don't bother talking to me, you'd be talking to no one." By then, there was already a huge crowd around them with open ears, trying to understand the situation. Without excusing himself, Sasuke pushed through the crowds and walked out of the school.

Naruto was left standing there, speechless. Naruto's eyes started to well up with tears as people were starting to go back to their original conversations and already forget about what just happened. He wasn't angry, nor was he impassive. He was hurt, and his tears started to flow as well. He walked outside the school, not intending to follow Sasuke. He sat on a bench, letting his tears flow freely. Figures at this time, the grey clouds would open in the sky, and the rain would hide any evidence of Naruto's tears.

-x-

**Authors Notes**_**: **_This is the quickest I could update the story! I have exams next week though, so I doubt I'll update for a while. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I was stuck on what to write for quite a while. If you have any suggestions for a conflict in later chapters, message me. I haven't yet decided on what it will be, but the next couple of chapters are already planned out. Oh, and don't forget to review! (:


	3. I'm Sorry

**Authors Notes: **WOOHOOO! Man, I've been so pumped to start writing again. Exams are over, summer is here, and I am loooooadddeddd with free time. Hope you guys enjoy this one. Ps. I forgot to write that I don't own Naruto, and all that crap, so don't sue me. (:

**-x-**

**R **i g h t** B **e f o r e **H **e** F **a l l s

**B **y: **M** o o n s k i e

**-x-**

**Chapter 3;**

I'm Sorry

On the way back to his house, Sasuke felt no regrets. He didn't feel happy, nor excited that he told Naruto off. He just assumed Naruto would finally get off his back, and let him sulk in his sadness that he seemed to enjoy so much. Naruto and Sasuke were like day and night – polar opposites. That was something Naruto clearly wasn't willing to accept though, as he kept insisting on Sasuke opening up to him. _What else would he have to say to me, after I treated him so badly?_ Remorse started to sink in, and the pit of his stomach made him feel queasy. The things he said to Naruto weren't right, even Sasuke knew that. Dwelling upon the situation wouldn't help though, it's not like Naruto would ever speak to him again.

The weather seemed to match his mood. The raindrops had no intent to stop pouring any time soon. As thoughts roared through his head, so did the thunder. Sasuke kept a consistent pace, wanting to postpone getting home and seeing Itachi for as long as he could. With his eyes glued to his feet, Sasuke's surroundings were anything but important. With the smallest hint of anger he kicked a rock, slowly following the path it had created for him. With his eyes locked on the rock, his thoughts wandered to Naruto. He couldn't help but wonder what the loser was doing. It's not as if he cared, he was just simply curious. Looking up to the sidewalk ahead, Sasuke shook his wet hair out of his face. Stopping in his place, he started rubbing his tired, sleepless eyes. His frustration towards life was more than a simple teenager could handle.

Quicker than he had expected to arrive, Sasuke stood facing the door to his house. Standing there, hand on the doorknob, he wondered if walking in now would be a good idea. Itachi would be sure to question him about why he left school and coming in later would probably be a good idea. After a few minutes passed, Sasuke reluctantly turned the door knob and walked in. Upon walking in, he saw Itachi in the kitchen, most likely preparing lunch. _Fuck, he should've been at work today._ He dropped his bag on the ground and wiped his wet shoes on the rug at the door. The heat and warmth of his house gave him a feeling of relief and comfort. Soon enough, those feelings of relief and comfort were suddenly cut short when Itachi opened his mouth.

"Shouldn't you be at school, young one?" inquired Itachi, not bothering to look up from his vegetable chopping. As he predicted, Itachi would have many questions to ask.

"Uh early dismissal," replied Sasuke, quieter than usual.

"I'm sure. So what's the real reason?"

"I just told you, we had an early dismissal today. Assembly day, or something like that."

"Oh, is that so? Is that why I just received a call from your school saying you are were not present in third period? Your teacher sounded quite concerned. In fact, I am too."

"Concerned my ass," mumbled Sasuke, under his breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Itachi looked up at Sasuke. "Whatever it is about, I'll listen to you Sasuke. You treat me like a bad guy, that's not the case."

"I'm telling you it's nothing, maybe I lied about early dismissal but I'm being honest, I just didn't feel like being at school." Sasuke tried to put on his most honest face, but it wasn't fooling anyone, especially Itachi.

"It's not like you to just leave school. Nonetheless, how was your day so far?"

"It was fine."

"Just fine? What did you do?"

"Nothing, it was only two periods."

"I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to ask, did you make any new friends?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why would I?"

Itachi was starting to get irritated by the lack of response, and by Sasuke's dying urge to leave upstairs to his room. He put down his knife, and took a few steps towards Sasuke. Sasuke was starting to get nervous, and you can see the sweat gleaming on his forehead.

"You're quite the talker Sasuke, I wonder who you inherited that trait from."

"No one, you just rubbed off on me."

"You know, just because our parents aren't around anymore, doesn't mean there's an open invitation for you to treat me like shit. I am your brother, and you will respect me," said Itachi, in an almost whisper like voice.

"I don't treat you like shit, and I do respect you. I guess you're just too busy to see it. You never even pay attention to me anymore. Our parents have nothing do with this."

"Too busy? Don't pay attention to you? I ask you how your day was. Every. Single. Day. Don't give me that bullshit Sasuke. You know ever since the… accident you haven't been talking to me."

"The accident has nothing to do with whatever problems you think I may have. "

With that, Sasuke grabbed his bag off the ground, and headed for the stairs. Itachi made no attempt to stop him, and thought letting him go in peace would be the best option in this situation. Itachi looked back down and his vegetables, and sighed. _He'll never understand how much I care._

-x-

Upstairs, Sasuke put his bag down, and jumped on his bed. Face down, free faller position, he sighed. There was an unbelievable amount of emotions flowing through his heart, his mind, his body. There was the sadness from the loss of his parents, the neglect from his brother, and the remorse of causing the blonde pain. The last one was his fault, something he could've prevented from happening. He truly felt bad for causing him pain, even if he hated his guts. No, it was more like dislike. He simply disliked the blonde. Although his own emotional turmoil was crippling him, he couldn't help but wonder how Naruto was doing. He could help but wonder how he felt right now.

Sasuke sat up on his bed, and looked around the room. Leaving dirty socks and leftover food around were definitely not one of Sasuke's usual habits. Neither was not having his bed made before leaving for school. Things have certainly changed around the house without Sasuke's parents there. It wasn't that Itachi couldn't keep order, it was that Sasuke wasn't afraid of him like he was of his dad. The fear for his own dad made him the organized neat freak he was. Looking down at the filthy floor, he realized it was all gone. At least he still had his good grades, but those weren't going to remain either if he'd keep leaving mid-day. Sasuke wanted to change, but where was his motivation? The rivalry between the two brothers died long before Sasuke even reached adolescence.

Bending down, Sasuke took off his socks and threw them behind him. All he wanted to do was bash his head against a window. Multiple times. Turning to look at his socks, his razors caught his attention.

Sasuke suddenly heard a door slam, interrupting his thoughts. _Itachi must've left for work, I guess. _Sasuke sighed once more. Why was everything so complicated? Looking back at the razor, ridiculous thoughts ran through his mind. With eyes fixed on the razors, Sasuke took off his arm band. Grabbing the razors quickly, he looked back at his arm and flinched. _What the fuck, since when were my cuts this bad?_ The deep gashes were starting to swell up, and it didn't take more than a quick glance to realize they're infected.

"Fuck," whispered Sasuke under his breath while throwing his head back. "This can't be happening, not now."

He traced his on his cuts, feeling the roughness of the damaged skin. While feeling his arm, he felt a sharp pain that made him cringe. For a fraction of a second, something inside told him not to. _Fuck it. _

Grabbing the blade, he placed it upon his already shredded wrist and closed his eyes. With a deep brea-

_DING!_

"Perfect timing, WHAT THE FUCK," shouted Sasuke, throwing his blade on the ground. He furiously got up and walked down the stairs. With the utmost grace, he made it to the front of the door without any unnecessary noise. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke put his hand on the knob and turned it. Upon opening the door, crickets could be heard in the background. There was no one at the door. All you could see were the leafless trees, swinging from side to side as the November wind blew by.

"Whoever it is, show yourself," said Sasuke, in the sternest of voices.

The eerie silence continued to fill his ears. He muttered something under his breath and slammed the door shut. He walked to his window, and pulled open the curtains. _Who the fuck was it?_ On the way back to his room, the doorbell rung once more.

_DING!_

"This bitch is going to get it," muttered Sasuke.

He ran to the door, and quickly open it. Silence still. _What the hell is going on?_ He was about to walk in when he spotted something from the corner of his eye. His attention was quickly redirected to the tiny note, and rose lying on his doorstep. He hesitated for a few seconds before bending down and picking up the note. Examining the cover, he proceeded to open it. With writing that resembled chicken scratch, Sasuke read the scribbled words.

_I'm sorry. _

-x-

**Authors Notes:** I apologize this chapter was so short. D: I messed up on my chapter outlines, and rushed the plot a little bit. I promise next chapter will be longer. Hope you guys enjoyed it either way, and feel free to review. (: Until next time, tooodles !


End file.
